As I'd want it to be
by Megan McAlistair
Summary: My thoughts what will be in book four. Just drabbles really. Short and amusing
1. I'm not your Bantha

As I'd want it to be

Really just my thoughts on book four Dark Days. Most of my predictions for other books (such as Harry Potter 7, Eragon 3) have come true, the others have yet to be mentioned.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, concepts (such as how the magic system works) or places belong to me. Allnotmineunfortunately. Though I'd really like to own Dublin or even Haggard. Or Skulduggery Pleasant.

-

The young transporter pouted playfully.

„I'm so sick of being treated like some kind of means of transportation. I'm a real person with real feelings", he chided Valkyrie.

„I'm glad we both know that's not true. You're no mount to me. More like a pet. Now sit up and beg, will ya?", she boxed him in the arm.

„Yip yip!", he made.

They both started laughing.

But it was true.

Fletcher had not only become a very good friend to Valkyrie but also her cab. She didn't have Skulduggery to get her everywhere.

„You know. As long as I can be your friend I will take you anywhere you want", he smiled a genuine smile.

Even though she held no romatic feelings for him she had to admit he looked good.

Especially when he was smiling like this.

She hugged him.

„Anytime."

„The getting you somewhere or the being your friend?"

„Both."

-

„Fletcher, today is a special day for you."

He cocked his head.

She seemed very serious and formal.

She also held a small black box in her hands.

He curiously looked at it.

„What is that?"

„Patience…"

She took a deep breath.

„For the past months you have been here almost every day. You sleep here sometimes and we are having a great deal of fun whenever we're here together. I know that since you're a Transporter and don't care for human locks this is purely symbolical but that doesn't matter."

She opened the box very slowly, and thus dramatically, with her thumbs.

Inside on some grey velvet lay a single silver key.

„Hereby I grant you the right to enter this house whenever you want to."

He took the key with awe.

„You mean I get my own key to the front door?"

„Yes. But be sure not to loose it. I had this one made from my own money."

„Don't worry."

-

„Hey, that's cheating!"

„No, it's not!"

„Yes, it is."

„You walk on walls. Is that what you call fair?"

„I'm not growing extra limbs."

„They're not limbs."

„Hm."

„What, hm?"

„You're right."

„I am?"

„Yes. They're not limbs. They're more like tentacles."

Valkyrie sighed.

„Maybe you're right."

„So no Necromancy anymore?"

„They are tentacles."

She grinned again and slashed forward at Tanith.

She just shook her head and slashed forward as well.

After all, they were best friends.


	2. Better than Uncle Owen

A/N: This is highly irregular and it might happen that I won't update for a long time, or every day. It will continue until I've read Dark Days.

Also in case anyone wondered, the key was to Gordon's house, not that of Val's parents.

-

„Uncle Gordon, I'm desperate", she let out an exhausted sigh and slumped into the only chair in the little secret chamber.

Probably where her uncle had sat down and worked whenever he was in there.

„What's the matter Steph?"

„I... It's just... Now I've got a way to open the door between realities-or-whatever-they-are, but..."

She sighed again, biting her lip in anger.

„What?"

„I've got no idea where to start. Skulduggery always coordinated things, he had the contacts with the information. He had the brilliant plans."

„I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that from you, but you still haven't told me what this way IS that you spoke of."

„I have to find his head."

„Didn't he take it with him?"

„No, I mean his original head. It's an Isthmus-anchor now. But I don't know where it is or who took it. He didn't tell me that one. They could have grinded it to flour for all I know."

She raised her hands as if attempting to teleport the skull there by sheer willpower.

„You're not entirely without contacts, you know. As it happens, that was one of the many stories he told me about his life."

„Are you implying what I think you are implying?"

„Yes, I am."

„You know who took it?"

„Exactly."


	3. It thinks I'm its mother

„So what do you think about it?", Stephanie asked the person in front of her.

There was a long silence. She was just about to say something else, when the answer came.

„Maybe your Reflection is only able to process emotions but not store them. That's why there are gaps in the memory", was the explanation.

„So what do I do?"

„I could help you alter it so it can store the emotions so you will be able to remember them. Of course then it will develop a true personality."

„You think that is a good idea?"

„I think it is an idea. Whether it is good or bad I don't know. The point is you will have to help it coping with the emotions. Until now it has always blocked them out."

„You think I can do that?"

„You must. It came from you. You taught it all it knows. In a way you are its mother."

„As long as nobody starts calling me mommy."


	4. Reason is everything

A/N: No, I haven't read the novel yet. That is because I live in Germany and here book four will come out in September. That means you english speaking people will have read the fifth book by the time I read the fourth. Isn't that unfair? I've kept myself from all spoilers (the reason I don't read SP fics that are younger than the book) to keep this chapter authentical and free from any influences.

„You want to do _what_?"

„We want to open the portal again", Valkyrie explained as if it was the most obvious thin in the world.

„You mean the portal that has been closed off for all eternity?"

Guild lifted an eyebrow.

„Well, it's not, we've found a way to reopen it."

„Let me get this straight, last year you went head over heels, even so far as to go against the Sanctuary to prevent the Diablerie from opening the portal and now you want to do the exact same thing?"

She thought for a moment.

„Pretty much, yes."

„I can not allow you to do that..."

„You couldn't stop us last year, what makes you think you will succeed this time?"

She marched out, chin high and feelings mixed about the outcome of this conversation while Guild balled his fists in anger.


	5. Recap

Recap:

Chapter 1.1: Okay, they did end up as a couple but they also had a conversation in a similar fashion so…

Mostly wrong.

I just never expected that couple to become reality. That kind of thing never happens in any of the other books or movies or series I've experienced so far. I guess Skulduggery really is unique.

Chapter1.2: She did learn Necromancy so…

Right.

Chapter 2: Wrong.

Chapter 3: The issue of the reflection hasn't been dealt with, so…

Undecided.

Chapter 4: Logic never fails.

Right.

So should I do one for book five? It's not out in Germany yet so it's still possible.

Just tell me, okay?

I don't even know if anyone's actually reading this.


End file.
